


Loose Veil

by Lachesissora



Series: DMC Gen week [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC Gen Week, Gen, but he didnt realise it, kinda angst, vergil miss his dad, we need more of the twin feeling sad over their dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Vergil was having trouble with sleeping due to the nightmares but tonight he dream of someone he never thought he would see  ever again.





	Loose Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Part of DMC Gen Week  
Day 5 : dream/nightmare
> 
> late by 2 hours butI guess it's still 1st august on the other side of the world.
> 
> unbeta coz this is very last minute.

Vergil knew that this was all a dream. Whatever concoction that Kyrie had made for his tea had definitely led him to this dream.

He knew it because first of all, he was in his pajamas suit; A light blue pajamas with a cat ear hoodie. An attire that he would definitely not wear considering his age now, unless when he was a child. Two, he was small. And lastly, the very obvious clue that this was all a dream, was the fact that he was in his family home and in front of his father’s study room.

_ A memory, perhaps? _ He mused. 

As much as he wanted to wake up from the dream, dreading that this could potentially lead to a nightmare, Vergil let the dream flow through. Part of it because the dream felt different than the nightmares he had before. And also, there’s a childish voice deep within him begging him to stay.

He knocked on the door to his father’s study, and his father responded by telling him to come in. He obeyed and walked towards his father.

Father…

Vergil rarely dreamt of his father before. His nightmares were usually comprised of his mother and Dante, and the constant reminder of the agony being in Mundus’s chain. Never had his father made an appearance in any of them. If he did, it was only for a brief moment, or maybe he had forgotten about it after the whole nightmarish deal he had to endure for more than 20 years.

“Did you have a nightmare, my son?” Sparda asked, scooping the young Vergil into his arms.

“Yes, father…” His younger self sniffed back his tears.

“Would you mind sharing it with me?” Sparda ran his fingers to Vergil’s hair, combing it to calm his oldest son. Vergil watched his father softly look at his younger self, filled with patience that Vergil always remembered about his father. His father took off his monocle and put it in a corner of his study. His eyes were warm and soft. Vergil missed those eyes so much.

“Well…” His younger self started, “there was a fire… and mother was screaming. Dante was nowhere to be found… and father… father…” Young Vergil let out a sob. Sparda gently rub his hand behind Vergil’s back, trying to coax the little boy.

“It’s okay, it was just a dream.” Sparda said.

“But… it felt so real. I can still hear those screams father… Mother’s scream….” Sparda hugged his son in an effort to calm him. His expression, hidden from his son, turned cold and distant, as if Sparda knew the cause of that nightmare.

Vergil, the adult one, bit his lips hard. He knew the nightmare his younger self was having. Back then, he had brushed it off as just an ordinary nightmare. Never really thought about it the next day after his father tucked him to bed. But now, he suddenly could remember the nightmare clearly. His home was burning down in flames. The sound of his mother screaming for him and Dante. He was in his room but Dante was no way to be seen. As he was searching for his younger twin, he saw his father fell down on his knees and his mother wailed. He had never expected that the nightmare was a premonition to that tragic day. But back then, his father was long gone from home and it was him who was outside the house, not Dante.

As his younger self had calmed down, his father gently wiped his tears. It’s not unusual for Vergil to ran to his father whenever he was having a nightmare. Vergil didn't want to wake up his little brother from his slumber or even bother his mother from having her rest. He preferred to search for his father as his father rarely sleep and sometimes cooped up in his studies dead at night. 

“Are you feeling better now, little one?” his father asked, and little Vergil nodded. “Then, let’s go back to your room before your little brother wakes up.”

“Will you read me to sleep, father?” 

“As you wish, my child.” Sparda kissed his forehead. Vergil's throat tightened from seeing the gesture. “I believe it’s time for you to wake up now, my son.”

Vergil stood still as his father turned his gaze directly at him. Not at his younger self but at him.

“Father…?” Vergil's voice sounded so small, more like a whisper. He took a step forward, but his father stopped him.

“Do not come closer, my son, as the line between the living and the dead is thinned, and you may never go back once the path is crossed.” Sparda said calmly.

“Father… is that really you?” Vergil asked again. He realised the whole dream has stopped as if time had frozen. His father still held his soft gaze at him. He felt small as if he was still young and his father had caught him red handed. Vergil couldn’t help it but felt ashamed of himself, for the things he had done in the past. Suddenly his thoughts was a whirlpool with guilt. Did his father knew of his wrongdoings? How he had stained his father’s legacy in pursuit for his own selfish desires? Of his failures as the eldest son of Sparda? 

“My son, you did what you had to do in order to survive. If anyone has to be blamed, then it has to be my own; I regretted leaving you, your brother and your mother alone.”

Vergil eyes snapped at his father, too stunned to say a word. It’s as if his father knew what plagues his mind.

“Father, please forgive me…” He choked. 

“There’s no need to apologize, Vergil.” His father said, softly. 

And suddenly Vergil found himself in his father’s lap. His was in his child form, easily swallowed in his father’s embrace. “What’s done is done. Do not dwell in the past as it will chain you to a never ending void. Look at the present. Make use of the chances given... Now, the time has come for you to return to the waking world.”

A sudden surge of panic erupted inside of Vergil. There were so many things that he wanted to ask his father. So many things to talk about. His father gently patted his head as if he understood the turmoil in his son’s head. “Your family needs you, Vergil. You need to wake up.” 

The first thing Vergil felt was his tears flowing down his eyes. The sun had already risen outside of his room. He had overslept, he concluded as he stared at the window, didn't even bother to wipe the tears. He wondered if that was really his father. He knew the chance to meet the dead was naught, nearly impossible. So was that just a dream?

But even so, he never felt so at peace after waking up. And for once, he had slept well without a nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> note: it is said that when you're dreaming, the world between the living and dead intertwine. thus, the title.
> 
> I actually had a different take on this prompt but after reading most of the fic for day 3: sleep, I found that my take for this prompt may be redundant so i had to scratch it out last minute (lucky me, I didnt write it yet haha)
> 
> Tbh, this fic supposed to be longer but then halfway through writing this, my mind went blank. gosh writers block, why must you attack me now. So i had to rush the ending. I hope it doesnt seem weird.
> 
> whether the Sparda that Vergil met in his dream is the real one or just his mind playing games, we will never know.


End file.
